The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Amante’. ‘Amante’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new Salvia arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor at a nursery in Mar del Plata, Argentina. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Salvia cultivar with red Salvia guaranitic type flowers combined with characteristics of both parents.
The new Salvia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in February of 2015 between Salvia x westerae ‘Petra’ (not patented) as the female parent and Salvia guaranitica ‘Black & Blue’ (not patented) as the male parent. ‘Amante’ was selected as a unique single plant from the progeny resulting from the cross-pollination in February of 2017.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor by stem cuttings in March of 2017 in Mar del Plata, Argentina. Asexual propagation by stem cutting has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.